


TRAVEL TO THE PAST TO CHANGE THE FUTURE

by liverpoolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverpoolss/pseuds/liverpoolss
Summary: Summary-This story is AU, Where Harry and Draco with a young Teddy travel back to 1995 to change the future where Voldemort rules.Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter all credit belongs to J.K Rowling





	1. Chapter 1

A young man with messy black hair and bright green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead stood in the middle of an apartment somewhere in England watching all that was left of the light side also known as the Order of the Phoenix. ''Harry we have found a solution, three people can travel back in time. We can only send you back ten years so you will land in 1995.'' Hestia Jones told him as Kingsley came into the room. ''Kings and I have been working on this time turner for the last two years.'' She added as a young child of seven years old came running into the room to sit beside Remus.

''Okay, so who is the three going back to 1995.'' Harry asked as a man with blonde hair came into the room and sat on the arm of the chair that Remus and the child was sitting on.

Remus sat forward on his chair, ''You and Draco are going as Draco can get his younger self and his mum out of the Manor on the pretence that he needs their help in keeping him alive, and you as you know where all the Horcruxes are and the Order of the Phoenix will learn to trust you both as I am going to be writing a letter to my past self-explaining all that I can including who Teddy is.'' He told them.

''I take it that Teddy is coming with us then.'' Draco said as Remus began writing to his past self.

''Yes, Teddy will be safer with you two in the past than what he will be here. Once you and Harry go it just leaves Kings, Hestia and I.'' Remus told them. ''And if he is with you then I know that he is safe on full moons.'' He added as he looked at his son all that he had left of his wife.

''Will we be able to save everyone like Sirius, Fred and Tonks as well as the others.'' Harry asked as he sat on the low table.

''Yes, you can save everyone if you destroy the Horcruxes in a year and keep Sirius from being reckless.'' Remus told him.

''Make sure you tell your past self that I am Teddy's Godfather no matter what happens.'' Harry told Remus seriously.

''I will, I also wrote that he is to be named Teddy no matter what even if you save Ted.'' Remus told him as Kingsley and Hestia left the room.

''Okay, Draco and I will go and pack our trunks with what we need, while you talk to Teddy.'' Harry told him as he and Draco left the room and headed to their bedroom to pack.

''Teddy, come and stand in front of me buddy, I have to tell you something important.'' Remus asked the young child beside him.

''Daddy, where is Uncle Harry and Uncle Dray going.'' Teddy asked as he got of the chair and stood in front of Remus.

''Uncle Harry and Uncle Dray have a very important job to do, they have to go back in time to save all the good people and Uncle Harry has to get rid of the bad guys.'' Remus told him. ''You are going to go with them to help save mummy and grandma,'' He added as he pulled Teddy into a hug. ''Let's go and pack your trunk with what you need and anything else you want to bring with you.'' He added as the left the living room area and headed to their bedroom.

''Take the memories with you and I have three more to give to you before you go.'' Remus told Harry and Draco as he passed their bedroom on the way to his.

''I don't wanna leave you daddy.'' Teddy cried as he sat on his bed and watched Remus pack his trunk with stuff he would need in the past.

Remus paused in his packing of Teddy's trunk and turned to face his son he squatted down on his heels and looked at Teddy. ''I know you don't want to leave me, but you have to go with Uncle Harry and Uncle Dray, you'll be safer.'' Remus told him. ''I'm afraid that I don't know how much longer you'll be safe here, you know Uncle Dray's father is after us because we are helping Uncle Dray stay safe.'' He added.

Teddy nodded in understanding before he jumped of the bed and caused Remus to fall over as he jumped into Remus' arms. Remus hugged his son as tight as he could without hurting him. He turned his head to the door when he heard laughter and saw Harry and Draco watching them. ''We've packed our trunks and have had Kings shrink them, they are in our coat pockets and we have the bag you left school work in for Teddy to do.'' Draco told him as Harry helped Remus and Teddy up.

''Give us a hand with Teddy's stuff and we'll get you off to the past.'' Remus told them as he tried to continue packing Teddy's stuff and hold Teddy at the same time. ''The other three memories that I give you be sure that Snape sees them.'' He added as Harry and Draco began helping to pack Teddy's stuff. Harry made sure that he packed the soft grey coloured wolf that Teddy needed to sleep and it was all he had left of his mum who gave it to him. ''Teddy, I need to use both my arms to pack your trunk.'' Remus said as he tried to detach himself from his son.

''Spend time with Teddy, Draco and I can pack his trunk for you.'' Harry told Remus as he pushed Remus and Teddy out the door of the room and then helped Draco to finish packing Teddy's things including a photo of Teddy with his parents.

Half an hour later and both Harry and Draco were walking back into the living room with Teddy's trunk being carried between them. ''We're ready to go once King's shrinks Teddy's trunk.'' Harry tells Remus who was sitting in the armchair with Teddy on his lap, they had been looking at Teddy's photo album.

Remus stood up and left the room to get Kingsley and Hestia from the kitchen. ''Uncle Harry, will you and Uncle Dray still sit with me on the nights of the full moon.'' Teddy asked as he got of the chair to stand with Harry and Draco, While Harry wandlessly summoned the photo album and placed it in his pocket.

''We'll take it in turns, so that one of us can sit with you the next morning too, and read with you.'' Harry told him as he knelt down to look at his Godson in his green eyes that he got from Remus. ''Okay, nothing that you do in this time with Uncle Dray and I will change in the past, we will still do what we do now.'' Harry added.

''Maybe, while we are in the past, you and Uncle Harry can show me some muggle things like the cinema and muggle food and muggle sports.'' Draco added as he knelt down beside Harry.

''We can do that Uncle Dray, the first place to eat will have to be KFC.'' Teddy told Draco as Remus came back in with Kingsley and Hestia.

''Ready to go.'' Kingsley asked as he shrunk Teddy's trunk and handed it to Harry with the time turner as Remus handed Draco the box with labelled memories in it.

''We are.'' Harry told them as Remus hugged Teddy once more before allowing Draco to pick him up. ''We took Teddy's photo album so he has something to look at.'' Harry told Remus who nodded his head in agreement to Harry's statement.

''Harry, promise me you'll protect Teddy and keep him safe no matter what happens.'' Remus said as he hugged Harry goodbye and handed him two letters.

''I swear on my magic that I Harry James Potter will protect and keep Edward Remus Lupin as safe as I can.'' Harry said deciding a wizarding oath would help keep Remus sane.

''And I swear on my magic that I Draco Lucius Malfoy will protect and keep Edward Remus Lupin as safe as I can.'' Draco said as he took a wizarding oath to also assure Remus of Teddy's safety.

''I love you, Daddy.'' Teddy said as Harry placed the chain of the time turner around their necks and the letters in his pocket.

''I love you too Teddy. Go save mummy, grandma and Aunt Cissy and the others.'' Remus said getting a final hug and kiss from his seven-year-old, black curly haired son.

''Four turns should do the trick Harry, you will need to first apparate to Grimmauld Place as when you go back in time that is where you need to be, so it will be easier to leave from there. Remember as soon as you get there to do the four turns and go back to 1995 before any Death Eaters discover you are there.'' Kingsley told them as Harry held Draco and Teddy closer to him and disapparting.

Once they arrive in the dirty hall of 12 Grimmauld place, Harry quickly turned the time turner four times while Draco held onto him this time around. With a thud they landed in a cleaner but still dirty version of the hall, they had just left. ''Who are you?'' They heard a voice gruffly say as they stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

_PAST HARRY_

_PAST DRACO_

**FUTURE HARRY**

**FUTURE DRACO**

An Order of the Phoenix meeting had just ended, some of the members had left leaving behind Professors Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape, Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Aurors Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones, retired Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Remus Lupin and the owner of 1two Grimmauld Place Sirius Black. Dumbledore and the other two Professors were getting ready to leave when they heard a thud coming from the hall, Tonks and Kingsley were the first two out of the kitchen.

''Who are you?'' Mad-Eye asked gruffly as he came thumping out behind the two Aurors and saw two men and a child getting to their feet in the hallway.

 **Harry** and **Draco**  looked at each other as the order members watched what appeared to be a silent conversation between the two.  **Draco**  slid an arm around Teddy's shoulders as Teddy reached out to hold  **Harry's**  hand. ''I'm Harry Potter, beside me is Draco Malfoy and this is my Godson Teddy Lupin.''  **Harry**  told them. ''We are from 2005 and we need your help in fixing the future.'' He added.

''Why should we believe you.'' Tonks asked not lowering her wand as Remus and Sirius came to stand up at the front of the crowd.

''I don't expect you to believe me, but you're Nymphadora Tonks, you hate your name and you're a metamorphmagus. Your mother and Sirius are cousins and she is also the younger sister of Bellatrix Le'Strange whom she strongly resembles and the older sister of Narcissa Malfoy. Your Patronus is a Jack rabbit and you are dead clumsy.''  **Harry**  told her. ''I've also got a letter in my pocket that I'm going to reach in and get, it was written by Remus himself.'' He added as he slowly reached in to his pocket to retrieve the letter, Remus had given him before he left. ''Where would you like me to place it. So you can check that it’s safe'' He added as he held the letters in his hand.

''Follow me to the kitchen.'' Dumbledore said taking charge of the situation and turning on his heel and heading towards the kitchen.  **Harry, Draco**  and Teddy followed the old headmaster with Tonks and Kingsley following with their wands still pointed at them. The other order members were behind that. ''Place the letter on the table please.'' Dumbledore asked as they once again reached the kitchen.

 **Harry**  done as he was told placing the letter on the kitchen table, only then did he notice a second one for Tonks, after placing both letters down he stood back beside Teddy and  **Draco.**  ''We can tell you why we need your help and give you all the information you want. We can also show you all the memories you need in order for you to believe us, but we can only do that when the younger ones come down from the bedroom and another four people arrive.''  **Harry**  told them as  **Draco**  got Teddy to sit down at the table, while Dumbledore and Moody checked the letters for any curses.

''Who else do you need and we can get them back here, so we can hear this explanation.'' Remus asked them as he retook his once empty seat beside a re-seated Sirius.

''Tonks could you please bring your parents here please.''  **Harry**  asked before turning to look at  **Draco**. ''You know, what you need to do.''  **Harry**  told him as  **Draco**  nodded and left the kitchen before apparating out. ''When you come back, would you please meet  **Draco**  at the park across from here, and please trust us for the moment.'' **Harry** pleaded with Tonks who looked at Dumbledore for permission before nodding at **Harry** and leaving the kitchen where she too aparrated out.

** MALFOY MANOR **

**Draco**  was glad the he was able to apparate straight into the hall of Malfoy Manor. He quickly headed to the grand dining room where he knew Voldemort would be with the other Death Eaters holding a meeting, he saw Voldemort sitting at the head of the table. ''Who may our visitor be?'' Voldemort asked in his snake-like voice as the Death Eaters turner to look at  **Draco**  with their wands aimed at him.

''I'm sorry for interrupting the meeting My Lord. My name is Draco Malfoy and I come from the year 2005.''  **Draco**  told him, he was happy with himself for not shuddering at how close he was to the man and his followers who have made his life a nightmare for the last six years. ''I have information for you, I am here to help you survive this time around, as Harry Potter has won and has also taken over the Ministry, with his new laws on the rights of Mudbloods.''  **Draco**  spat out in fake disgust and feeling ashamed for using the word Mudblood.

''How do I know that what you are telling me is the truth.'' Voldemort asked as he got up from his chair and came to stand in front of **Draco**  with his snake by his side.

 **Draco**  lowered his eyes to the ground. ''My Lord, I can only offer you my memories, in order for you to believe me, so I wish for you to use legilimens on me.''  **Draco**  told him as he brought forth memories that have been fabricated by using his skills in occlumency.

After seeing the memories for himself, Voldemort looked at  **Draco**. ''What can you do to help me to ensure this doesn't happen again.'' Voldemort requested as he once again took a seat at the head of the Malfoy table.

''I have a year My Lord to change things, but I wish for the help of Lady Malfoy and my younger self before he is to return to school. I have places in Italy that can help, but most of the books are in Latin and my research will be quicker with their help.'' **Draco**  told him as he saw his mother sitting between his father and McNair, with Wormtail standing off to the side.

''Very well, Lady Malfoy both you and  _Draco_  are free to leave the Manor to help with the research on how to help me win.'' Voldemort told her.

Narcissa stood up and left the dining room to fetch  _Draco_  from his room. ''Thank-you, My Lord.''  **Draco**  said as he bowed then left the room to wait in the entrance hall.

Lucius Malfoy followed him after getting permission from his master to do so. ''What you just said better be the truth or you won't live to see twenty-five.'' He hissed at  **Draco** , he knew that  **Draco**  was telling the truth about his identity as nobody but a member of the Malfoy family can apparate through the wards and into the Manor.

Narcissa reappeared with  _Draco_  and with both their trunks floating behind them. Once they reached the hall Narcissa shrunk both as  _Draco_  placed both trunks into his pocket. ''We are ready to be off.'' She told  **Draco.**

''Let's go then, we have loads to do if we are to succeed.''  **Draco**  said as he held both of them by the arms and aparrated out, without giving Lucius time to say goodbye or to lecture them.

''Where are we?'' Narcissa demanded to know when she realized they were still in England and not Italy.

''You didn't really think, that I am here to help him. You know how I feel about father and Voldemort.''  **Draco**  told them as the sound of apparating came from behind him.

** SAME TIME AT TONKS COTTAGE **

Tonks aparrated into the garden of her parent’s cottage and walked in through the front door. ''Mum, dad, where are you?'' She called out tripping on her way down the hall.

''In the kitchen.'' Ted called out to his daughter laughing at her clumsiness.

Tonks walked into the kitchen and saw her parents, her mum was at the stove watching the dinner cook, while her dad was at the table doing paperwork. ''I've been sent by Professor Dumbledore to get you both and bring you back to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters.'' She told them as she kissed her dad on the cheek and took a seat at the table beside him.

''Why would Albus Dumbledore need us for.'' Andromeda her mother asked, as she cancelled the charms on the cooking utensils and sat at the table facing her husband and daughter.

''I don't know, some things that he needs people for are usually on a need to know basis and I unfortunately don't need to know at the moment.'' Tonks told them as she stood up and waited for her parents.

They left the cottage and waited on Ted locking the door and setting the wards. ''I'll side-along us.'' Tonks told them as she took a hold of her parents and aparrated out to the small park across from Grimmauld Place and saw one of the future guys with two Malfoy's.

''I was told to trust you for the moment and that means that I have to allow those two into headquarters.'' Tonks said as she realized where  **Draco**  had gone off to. ''If you can't convince us, that they can be trusted, then Moody will obliviate them.'' She added before handing them all a piece of paper with the words 'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place, London.' written in narrow handwriting. Tonks burnt all five pieces of paper with her wand as she saw recognition on her mum and Narcissa's face.

 _Draco_  watched that as soon as he got to thinking number twelve a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. ''Why are we here.'' he asked as his older self followed Tonks and beckoned for them to follow.

** MEANWHILE AT GRIMMAULD PLACE **

**Harry**  took a seat beside Teddy, and as soon as he sat down Teddy cuddled into his side. ''You, okay bud?''  **Harry**  whispered to him.

''I'm hungry Uncle Harry.'' Teddy answered whispering into  **Harry's**  ear.

 **Harry**  looked at him and smiled before he turned to look at Molly Weasley. ''Mrs Weasley, sorry to bother you, but could I please get some of your chicken stew for Teddy.''  **Harry**  asked her as the rest of the order retook their seats, he could smell the aromas of the chicken stew.

''Of course, Dear. I'll get him a bowl now.'' Molly told him as she headed to the stove to reheat the stew.

''Hey Moony, are you going to read your letter from yourself.'' Sirius asked as Molly served Teddy some of the stew.

Remus nodded before reading the letter while Sirius read over his shoulder.

 **Remus and Padfoot who I know is also reading it**. Sirius looked shocked at that statement while Remus laughed.  **I know it’s probably weird to read a letter from yourself as I sure as hell know that it was weird to write to myself. Just know that you can trust the two future people Harry and Draco. The young boy with them is my son Edward Remus Lupin although he prefers Teddy. His mother is Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks. Yes, Sirius that means we are now related.**  ''Not only me Moony, but you would have been related to Prongs too.'' Sirius told Remus. ''Merlin help me.'' Remus said as he went back to reading. **Tonks and I got married in the summer of 1997, Teddy was then born on April 4th 1998. He was named after Tonks' father Ted who was killed by snatchers in February/March 1998. If you want to know more on that, then Harry and Draco can tell you more about that. As I told Harry even if you save Ted then Teddy must still be called Teddy and no matter what Harry will remain his Godfather. Two important things to know is that Teddy is a metamorphmagus and has not been affected by my Lycanthropy. Although Teddy is a metamorphmagus he has very rarely in the last year and a half morphed his hair and it only happens when he has a nightmare. The extent of Teddy's affiliation with the lycanthropy is on the night of the full moon he doesn't sleep, and most time Teddy is a sweet well-mannered little boy he can be a little cranky on the night before, night off and the night after the full moon he also prefers his meat rare on these 3 days, Harry and Draco know how to cope with Teddy at this time. Remus.**

''Ahh Moony, change your mind and make me Godfather.'' Sirius whined when they finished reading the letter.

Remus took a moment to watch Teddy and  **Harry**. Teddy was quietly laughing and eating while  **Harry**  quietly joked with him. ''I think that I will do as my future self said and keep  **Harry**  as Teddy's Godfather and besides you already have a Godson.'' Remus told him. ''Sorry Padfoot.'' He added.

''I know, I should concentrate on my Godson.  **Harry**  seems good with him.'' Sirius said as he watched his future Godson with Teddy.

''Would we be able to move to the drawing room as I think it would be more comfortable to hear what we have to say and I can let Teddy lay down and fall asleep.''  **Harry**  asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded his head and stood from his chair to head to the drawing room on the first floor with everyone following behind. ''Alastor and Albus are going to wait in the hallway for Tonks to arrive back and to let her know where we have moved too.'' Minerva McGonagall said as everyone made themselves comfortable.

''Professor, would you be so kind as to re-size our trunks for us as both **Draco**  and I no longer have wands, they were snapped by Death Eaters.''  **Harry**  asked as he pulled the trunks out of his pocket. Once Minerva resized their trunks  **Harry**  thanked her and gave Teddy his wolf from his trunk.

''If you have no wand, how do you do magic.'' Molly asked him.

''Myself and **Draco**  are good with our wandless magic. So is Remus and Hestia, the only one with a wand was Kingsley.''  **Harry**  told them.

''Uncle  **Harry,**  when will Uncle Dray be back.'' Teddy asked as he sat down on the floor.

''He should be back soon.''  **Harry**  told him. ''Could someone please get Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and myself please.'' He asked the room.

Bill and Charlie nodded and left the room to get the younger ones who weren't at the Order meeting. They came back five minutes later with the others. ''Dinner will be a little later tonight something has come up.'' Molly told them.

The younger ones all shared curious glances as they all took seats on the floor. ''What's going on?'' Fred and George asked together.

''Bloody hell no, Malfoys are not coming in here.'' Sirius shouted when he saw Narcissa and  _Draco_  with the other  **Draco**  before anyone could answer Fred and George.

''Sirius Orion Black, watch your language.'' He heard from behind the Malfoys.

''Meda.'' Sirius whispered as he stood up to see his favourite cousin.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_PAST HARRY_

_PAST DRACO_

**FUTURE HARRY**

**FUTURE DRACO**

Andromeda Tonks nee Black walked towards Sirius and hugged him. ''I'm sorry that I would ever believe that you would have any part in killing your best friend and his wife.'' She whispered to him as the newcomers went to take a seat. ''I'm also sorry that I believed that you would join his side.'' She added as they pulled apart.

''It's okay Meda.'' Sirius told her, if he could forgive his best friend for doubting him, then he can forgive his cousin. ''Don't cry, Meda, Blacks don't cry.'' He told her as they pulled out of the hug, Andromeda gave him a small smile. ''Are you going to tell us why we had to invite the Malfoy's into headquarters.'' He asked **Harry**  as he and Andromeda took their seats,

 **Harry**  handed Tonks a letter, ''We can talk after Tonks reads her letter.'' He told them.

Tonks took her letter and opened it, it was short.

**Dora, I know in the summer of 95 you don't like that name or any variation of your first name, so please don't hex me. This is weird to write as we aren't together yet and won't be until the summer of 97 if things don't change to much, maybe I'll come to my senses earlier than what I did. We get married in the summer of 97 and our son is born in April of 98. As I wrote in the letter to myself, our son is named Teddy, he is 7 years old. He is a metamorphmagus although he rarely uses his skill in the past year and a half, other than when he has a nightmare, it will usually turn pink. I also mentioned that he will remain Teddy and as Harry's Godson no matter what they change. To know about his affliction with Lycanthropy, it is mentioned in my own letter, just demand to read it. Remus.**

Once she had finished reading she looked at  **Harry** and  **Draco**  and then the child sitting between them and saw similarities to herself and Remus. ''You can tell us why you are here, and why you need our help.'' She told them.

''There is nothing left in our time, there is only six of us left, and one of them is seven years old.''  **Harry** told them. ''On May 2nd 1998 there was a battle at Hogwarts, before that day I had been on the run with Ron and Mione. There was a 10,000 Galleons price tag before raising to 20,000 Galleons in April of 98 for my capture and they were after Mione because she is a muggleborn and they were after all muggleborns as they think that they stole their magic. That is how your dad died Tonks, he went on the run thinking you and your mum would be safer, he was captured and killed by snatchers in February/March of 98, no-one is really sure of the date.''  **Harry** told them. ''I was also on a mission, it was to haunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes, I left the day after Bill's wedding to Fleur which took place on August 1st 97.'' He added.

''There is seven Horcruxes, although Harry only knew about six of them. It was too late by the time he had found out what and where the 7th Horcrux was located. Harry had killed Tom on May 2nd 98, but it was only for two years before we had to all go into hiding as Tom in our time refuses to kill  **Harry**  as he is the final Horcrux.''  **Draco** told them all.

''Who is Tom and do you know where the other Horcruxes are and how to get rid of them.'' Remus asked as he looked at them.

''It still doesn't explain on how we can trust the Malfoy's.'' Tonks told them.

''Tom Marvolo Riddle is better known as Voldemort, but we will most likely call him Tom. Yes, I know where the other Horcruxes are and they can be destroyed with Godric Gyffindor's sword or a basilisk fang.''  **Harry**  answered Remus. '' **Draco**  and I have been together since February 6th 95 just before the second Tri-Wizard task. We broke up 1st September 96 after I saw the Dark Mark on his arm.''  **Harry**  told them. ''It later came out that he took the Mark to keep his mother safe.'' He added quickly when he saw Sirius ready to say something. ''Before I knew the truth, I thought that he was lying just to get close to me.''  **Harry** finished.

''I never wanted the mark, I didn't want to be one of his puppets but Bellatrix, had my mum under the Cruciatus Cruse, while Fenir Greyback held me down, the asshole I call a father got himself locked up in Azkaban after the battle that took place in the department of mysteries on June 18th 96.''  **Draco**  told them. ''I would greatly appreciate it, if I could not be marked by a madman this time around.'' He added.

''Bella is in Azkaban for using the cruciatus cruse on an Auror and his wife in 81.'' Andromeda told them.

''Tom, breaks them out in January 96 with the help of the Dementors.''  **Draco**  told them. ''Although Fudge blames Sirius on helping them to escape.'' He added. ''She wasn't the only one to escape, Antoin Dolohov, the Le'Strange brothers, Mulciber, Augustus Rockwood, Travers and three other Death Eaters who I still don't know the names off.'' He told them.

''We also have memories, that we can show you, but we need to wait until Teddy is asleep as we don't want him to see them.''  **Harry** told them as Teddy silently asked  **Draco**  to pick him up, which  **Draco** did without any hesitation.

''That's fine, we can wait until he falls asleep.'' Molly told them, ''Is everyone ready to eat while  **Harry** and  **Draco** get Teddy sorted.'' She asked. Everyone but Narcissa and  _Draco_  headed down to the kitchen. ''Mrs Malfoy, you and your son are welcome to join us.'' She added when she saw that two Malfoy's weren't coming.

''Thank-You Mrs Weasley, but my son and I both ate before we were taken from the Manor.'' Narcissa said politely.

''Okay, I'll send some chicken stew up for you two then, as I know Teddy already ate.'' Molly told them as she left the drawing room.

 **Harry** and **Draco**  sat to one side of the drawing room away from the other Malfoy's. They were quietly talking while getting Teddy sorted. ''I'll get my younger self to start the D.A. earlier than what I originally did.''  **Harry** told him. ''You can tell toad face about starting the Inquisitorial squad to catch unwanted activities, because it was a great help to me, I was able to train them longer with your warnings.'' He added.

''We also need to get up to Hogwarts and get Ravenclaw's diadem and you need to get into the Chamber of Secrets to get the basilisk fang.''  **Draco** told him.

''I miss daddy.'' Teddy interrupted, looking at  **Harry** and  **Draco**  without lifting his head and hugging his wolf tighter.

 **Harry**  reached his hand out to smooth Teddy's hair down. ''I know buddy, I miss him too.''  **Harry**  told him.

 **Draco**  began softly humming 'How long will I love you' by the waterboys, he kept humming the same song until Teddy fell asleep. ''You two are really good with him.'' Andromeda said as she came into the room with Ted carrying two bowls of stew. ''Molly sent it up for you.'' She added.

''Thanks.''  **Harry** said as  **Draco** lay Teddy down on a make-shift bed that  **Harry** had made.  **Harry** took the bowls from Andromeda and  **Draco** took the drinks from Ted.

''He is the only family, I have left other than Harry.''  **Draco** told Andromeda as he saw the house elf walk past muttering about blood traitors, filthy half-breed werewolves, Mudbloods and his mistress. ''You'll need to get Kreacher to give you the locket and to get him to take the portrait down.'' He added quietly to  **Harry**  as they both sat down and ate their stew.

A half hour later the others all came in and sat down on the floor and the sofas just as  **Harry** and  **Draco** were finishing their stew and pumpkin juice.  **Harry**  using his wandless magic sent a one-way silencing charm on Teddy so they could talk without waking him, but it allows them to hear him if he needed them. ''Before we show you memories, we need to tell you a few things.''  **Harry** told them.

''First thing is the new DADA professor is called Dolores Umbridge who is the senior undersecretary to Minster of Magic Fudge. She like everyone else doesn't believe that Tom is back and when I challenged her she gave me detention where I wrote lines using a blood quill. '' **Harry**  told them. ''I had to write  _ **'I must not tell lies.'**_ He added looking at his right hand. ''She later became the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and created 6 new educational decrees.'' He added.

''Umbridge refused to teach us how to do defence spells in DADA and instead gave us a book called ' ** _Defensive Magical Theory, a basics for beginners.'_** So  **Harry** began a group known as Dumbledore's Army or the D.A. which was Hermione's idea and in the D.A.  **Harry**  taught what defense spells he knew. Umbridge then handpicked students to be part of the Inquisitorial Squad, she picked myself as leader alongside Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Graham Montague and Cassius Warrington. I was able to warn  **Harry**  when any of them were too close to the room of requirement, so he wouldn't let anyone out of the room until they had left.''  **Draco**  told them.

''If  _Harry_  can get the D.A. started earlier to give the students more time to learn and  _Draco_  comes up with the idea for the Inquisitorial Squad then he can still warn us.''  **Harry** told them.

''Another things is that  _Harry_ will need to be taught occlumency as Tom and I have a connection and on June 18th 96 he plants false images of Sirius being tortured in the department of mysteries, it was a trap so that I would go and get the prophecy, Sirius ended up dying as Bellatrix used Avada Kedavra and he fell through the Veil.''  **Harry** told them as he turned to check on Teddy, willing the tears away as he remembered the night his Godfather died.

''Bella always did want me dead, she has wanted me dead since the moment I was sorted into Gryffindor.'' Sirius told them as he stayed relaxed in his seat while Andromeda and Narcissa threw him an ‘are you serious’ look.

 **Draco** saw that  **Harry** needed a moment and told them. ''It was Professor Snape who tried to teach  **Harry**  occlumency but it wasn't successful as they don't like each other. A few years ago I taught  **Harry**  how to shield his mind from Tom and to only open the connection when needed, while  **Harry**  then taught me how to conjure a Patronus, before school starts  _Draco_ can teach occlumency to  _Harry_ and the others if they want to learn it.  _Harry_ and perhaps Remus can teach them and myself the Patronus Charm.''

''I'll be glad to help  _Harry_  teach the others the Patronus Charm and anything else.'' Remus told them as he missed teaching.

''We are going to start the memories, we will do them in order except for the first two as we want to get them out of the way before Teddy wakens as it's his mum's death.''  **Harry**  told them as he turned back to them.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_PAST HARRY_

_PAST DRACO_

**FUTURE HARRY**

**FUTURE DRACO**

**_MEMORIES_ **

**_AN-This chapter is mainly memories_ **

****

‘’This Memory comes in two parts. The first is Teddy and then Remus’ memory.’’ **Harry** said as **Draco** took a Pensieve from the trunk and cast a projection charm. **‘’** Proiectura’’

 

**_(Memory 1)_ **

**_A 6-year-old Teddy was playing with his mum Nymphadora Tonks. She was helping him to learn to control his metamphmagus abilities. Teddy was trying to change his nose like him mum could do when Tonks heard the alarm from the wards telling them it was intruders who weren’t keyed into the wards. ‘’Sweetheart I need you to stay in here and stay quiet until either mummy, daddy, Uncle Harry or Uncle Dray tells you to come out.’’ Tonks said as she pushed Teddy into the bedroom they shared with Remus._ **

**_‘’I love you mummy.’’ Teddy said kissing her as he went to hide under the bed._ **

**_‘’I love you too Teddy-Bear.’’ Tonks said as she heard the maniac laughter of Bellatrix Le’Strange._ **

**_‘’If it isn’t my blood-traitor of a sister’s daughter.’’ Bellatrix said as she and four other death eaters came towards Tonks._ **

**_‘’Kill me, I’m alone, isn’t that why you waited for Harry to leave.’’ Tonks told her as she took her wand from the wand holster on her left arm ready to defend herself or die protecting her son._ **

**_‘’Where is your filthy Half-Breed husband and the brat.’’ McNair asked._ **

**_‘’Not here like I said, I’m alone. Draco isn’t here either, so I guess you’ll have to wait to kill him’’ Tonks said to Lucius._ **

**_‘’My son will come back to us, once Potter joins the Dark Lord.’’ Lucius snarled at her._ **

**_‘’As long as Draco is alive, Harry won’t join you. Even if he was the only one alive, he still won’t join you.’’ Tonks told them._ **

**_‘’Crucio.’’ Bellatrix called out as a jet of red light left her wand and hit Tonks, she had gotten bored of the conversation. Tonks tried not to scream so when Bellatrix had no intention of letting up she gave into the pain. ‘’Now you can join both of my blood traitor sisters and your filthy Mudblood father.’’ She yelled before casting, ‘’Avada Kedavra.’’ This time it was a jet of green light that hit Tonks._ **

**_Teddy closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop himself from calling out for Tonks as the Deatheaters left._ **

**_(End of Memory 1)_ **

**_(Memory 2)_ **

**_Remus, Harry and Draco apparate just outside the safe house they were living in and saw the Dark Mark above the house. ‘’Dora and Teddy are in there.’’ Remus said as they all ran in. ‘’Find Teddy.’’ Remus told Harry and Draco once they reached the hallway were Tonks’ body lay._ **

**_Harry and Draco both nodded as Remus sat on the floor with Tonks’ head in his lap, her hair was mousey brown colour a colour he had never seen since they got together._ **

**_‘’Daddy.’’ Teddy cried out as he ran to Remus after Draco found him in the bedroom. ‘’Is mummy okay.’’ He added his own hair his natural black curls that he inherited from the Black family instead of the turquoise blue he preferred._ **

**_‘’No buddy, mummy died, she is now with Grandma and aunt Cissa and Uncle Harry’s parents.’’ Remus told the six-year-old who broke into tears and lay down beside his mum and hugged her. Remus noticed Harry and Draco leaving to give them some privacy before he joined his son in crying for his wife._ **

**_(End of Memory 2)_ **

 

‘’ He watched as I was tortured and then killed.’’ Tonks asked as no-one else was talking all shocked at what they saw.

‘’He knew to stay quiet as he was told if he was to ever hide then he couldn’t make a sound, we had taught him by making it a game. He thought Tonks was just playing a game with him until he saw the others.’’ **Draco** told them. ‘’This next one is a memory from Remus. It had been given to him from James Potter.’’ He added as Harry changed memories over.

 

**_(Memory 3)_ **

**_James Potter was sitting in the living room, while his wife was in the kitchen and his son was in bed when the floo flared. ‘’So Prongs, why did we have to come.’’ Sirius asked as he and Remus sat down._ **

**_‘’I need to talk to my best friends, I’m bored being stuck in the house all day. I want to be out fighting, it’s my son the bastard wants.’’ James told them._ **

**_‘’Harry needs you here, not out there where you’ll end up dead because you’re reckless.’’ Remus snapped at him sitting in the arm chair. ‘’Sorry.’’ He apologized._ **

**_‘’Don’t worry Mooney, tomorrow night is the full moon.’’ James told his tired looking friend. ‘’Lily wants me to apologize to Snape.’’ He told them._ **

**_‘’Why, he’s a Deatheater.’’ Sirius told him. ‘’And in love with your wife.’’ He added._ **

**_‘’I thought he was in love with Lils too, but turns out he’s not.’’ James told them as he stood up to pace and ran his hand through his hair. ‘’Yeah he loved her as a sister and admit it, we took that friendship from not only him but also from Lily.’’ He added._ **

**_‘’Doesn’t change he is now a deatheater.’’ Sirius once again reminded him._ **

**_‘’I know what he is.’’ James snapped at Sirius. ‘’We’ve fought him but think about it, if we didn’t bully him he might not have become one. James added as he heard Lily walk upstairs. ‘’If something happens to me, just tell Snape that I’m sorry, I was jealous that he was friends with Lily and she wouldn’t even look at me.’’ He finished._ **

**_‘’What if he’s in Azkaban?’’ Sirius asked him. ‘’I’m not going to visit him in Azkaban just for your apology.’’ He added. ‘’Nothing is going to happen to you.’’ He told James sternly._ **

**_‘’Sirius if that bastard was to find us, I will put myself in front of my wife and son to protect them or to give Lily a chance to get Harry out.’’ James told him. ‘’Now the other thing I wanted to tell you was this. Mooney, how would you like to have a God-Daughter.’’ James asked with a smile._ **

**_‘’Lily is pregnant, I’d be happy too, but are you sure you want me, I won’t be able to give her anything.’’ Remus told them unsure if they really wanted a werewolf as a God-Father for their daughter._ **

**_‘’You can give her love and keep her out of trouble and teach her.’’ Lily said as she came into the room with Harry. ‘’Merlin knows the trouble Harry will get into with Sirius as his Godfather.’’ She added._ **

**_‘’Padfoo, Mooey.’’ Harry called out excitedly reaching for James. ‘’Dada’’ He called as James took him from Lily._ **

**_(End of Memory 3)_ **

 

‘’I remember that day, it was the day before they died.’’ Sirius said as he looked at Remus. ‘’Peter was too busy to come with us.’’ He added.

‘’James meant his apology, he was sorry and it’s true he was jealous that you were friends with Lily even after you had been sorted into Slytherin, and he was in the same house as her and she wouldn’t give him the time of day.’’ Remus told Snape.

‘’Professor Snape was friends with Harry’s mum?’’ Ron asked as _Harry_ didn’t say anything.

‘’Up until 5th year they were. They lived near each other in Cokesworth.’’ Remus told them. ‘’I had forgotten about that day.’’ He added.

‘’Next memory is a few memories all in one and they belong to Snape.’’ **Harry** said as he emptied another vial into the pensieve after removing the previous memories.

 

**_(Memory 4)_ **

**_"Snape left from the Great Hall, after sitting his O.W.L. in Defence Against the Dark Arts, watched as he wandered away from the castle and strayed, inadvertently, close to the place beneath the beech tree where James, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew sat together._ **

**_"Lily joined the group and went to Snape's defence. Distantly he heard Snape shout at her in his humiliation and his fury, the unforgivable word: 'Mudblood.'_ **

**_The scene changed …_ **

**_'I'm sorry.'_ **

**_'I'm not interested.'_ **

**_'I'm sorry!'_ **

**_'Save your breath.'_ **

**_It was night-time. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower._ **

**_'I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here.'_ **

**_'I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just –'_ **

**_'Slipped out?' There was no pity in Lily's voice. 'It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?'_ **

**_He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._ **

**_'I can't pretend any more. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine.'_ **

**_'No – listen, I didn't mean –'_ **

**_'– to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?'_ **

**_He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole …_ **

**_The corridor dissolved, and the scene took a little longer to reform:_ **

**_"An adult Snape stood on a hilltop, forlorn and cold in the darkness, the wind whistling through the branches of a few leafless trees. He was panting, turning on the spot, his wand gripped tightly in his hand, waiting for something or for someone …_ **

**_Then a blinding, jagged jet of white light flew through the air: Snape had dropped to his knees and his wand had flown out of his hand._ **

**_'Don't kill me!'_ **

**_'That was not my intention.'_ **

**_Any sound of Dumbledore Apparating had been drowned by the sound of the wind in the branches. He stood before Snape with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated from below in the light cast by his wand._ **

**_'Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?'_ **

**_'No – no message – I'm here on my own account!'_ **

**_Snape was wringing his hands: he looked a little mad, with his straggling, black hair flying around him._ **

**_"I – I come with a warning – no, a request – please –'_ **

**_Dumbledore flicked his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where he and Snape faced each other._ **

**_'What request could a Death Eater make of me?'_ **

**_'The – the prophecy … the prediction … Trelawney …'_ **

**_'Ah, yes,' said Dumbledore. 'How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?'_ **

**_'Everything – everything I heard!' said Snape. 'That is why – it is for that reason – he thinks it means Lily Evans!"_ **

**_"The prophecy did not refer to a woman,' said Dumbledore. 'It spoke of a boy born at the end of July –'_ **

**_'You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down – kill them all –'_ **

**_'If she means so much to you,' said Dumbledore, 'surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?'_ **

**_'I have – I have asked him –'_ **

**_'You disgust me,' said Dumbledore, with so much contempt in his voice. Snape seemed to shrink a little._ **

**_'You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want? Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore._ **

**_'Hide them all, then,' he croaked. 'Keep her – them – safe. Please.'_ **

**_'And what will you give me in return, Severus?'_ **

**_'In – in return?' Snape gaped at Dumbledore, with protesting, but after a long moment he said, 'Anything.'_ **

**_The hilltop faded, and was replaced with Dumbledore's office, and something was making a terrible sound, like a wounded animal. Snape was slumped forwards in a chair and Dumbledore was standing over him, looking grim. After a moment or two, Snape raised his face, and he looked like a man who had lived a hundred years of misery since leaving the wild hilltop._ **

**_'I thought … you were going … to keep her … safe …'_ **

**_'She and James put their faith in the wrong person,' said Dumbledore. 'Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?'_ **

**_Snape's breathing was shallow._ **

**_"Her boy survives,' said Dumbledore._ **

**_With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seemed to flick off an irksome fly._ **

**_'Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and colour of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?'_ **

**_'DON'T!' bellowed Snape. 'Gone … Dead …'_ **

**_'Is this remorse, Severus?'_ **

**_'I wish … I wish I were dead …'_ **

**_'And what use would that be to anyone?' said Dumbledore coldly. 'If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear.'_ **

**_Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him._ **

**_'What – what do you mean?'_ **

**_'You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son.'_ **

**_'He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone –'_ **

**_'– the Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does.'_ **

**_There was a long pause, and slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastered his own breathing. At last he said, 'Very well. Very well. But never – never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear … especially Potter's son I want your word!'_ **

**_'My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?' Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's ferocious, anguished face. 'If you insist …'_ **

**_The office dissolved but re-formed instantly. Snape was pacing up and down in front of Dumbledore._ **

**_'– mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking and impertinent –_ **

**_"You see what you expect to see, Severus,' said Dumbledore, without raising his eyes from a copy of Transfiguration Today. 'Other teachers report that the boy is modest, likeable and reasonably talented. Personally, I find him an engaging child.'_ **

**_Dumbledore turned a page, and said, without looking up, 'Keep an eye on Quirrell, won't you?'_ **

**_A whirl of colour, and now everything darkened, and Snape and Dumbledore stood a little apart in the Entrance Hall, while the last stragglers from the Yule Ball passed them on their way to bed._ **

**_'Well?' murmured Dumbledore._ **

**_'Karkaroff's Mark is becoming darker too. He is panicking, he fears retribution; you know how much help he gave the Ministry after the Dark Lord fell.' Snape looked sideways at Dumbledore's crooked-nosed profile. 'Karkaroff intends to flee if the Mark burns.'_ **

**_'Does he?' said Dumbledore softly, as Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies came giggling in from the grounds. 'And are you tempted to join him?'_ **

**_'No,' said Snape, his black eyes on Fleur and Roger's retreating figures. 'I am not such a coward.'_ **

**_'No,' agreed Dumbledore. 'You are a braver man by far than Igor Karkaroff. You know, I sometimes think we Sort too soon" He walked away, leaving Snape looking stricken._ **

**_the scene was the Headmaster's office yet again. It was night-time, and Dumbledore sagged sideways in the throne-like chair behind the desk, apparently semi-conscious. His right hand dangled over the side, blackened and burned. Snape was muttering incantations, pointing his wand at the wrist of the hand, while with his left hand he tipped a goblet full of thick golden potion down Dumbledore's throat. After a moment or two, Dumbledore's eyelids fluttered and opened."_ **

**_"Why,' said Snape, without preamble, 'why did you put on that ring? It carries a curse, surely you realised that. Why even touch it?'_ **

**_Marvolo Gaunt's ring lay on the desk before Dumbledore. It was cracked; the sword of Gryffindor lay beside it._ **

**_Dumbledore grimaced._ **

**_'I … was a fool. Sorely tempted …'_ **

**_'Tempted by what?'_ **

**_Dumbledore did not answer._ **

**_'It is a miracle you managed to return here!' Snape sounded furious. 'That ring carried a curse of extraordinary power, to contain it is all we can hope for; I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being –'_ **

**_Dumbledore raised his blackened, useless hand, and examined it with the expression of one being shown an interesting curio._ **

**_'You have done very well, Severus. How long do you think I have?'_ **

**_Dumbledore's tone was conversational; he might have been asking for a weather forecast. Snape hesitated, and then said, 'I cannot tell. Maybe a year. There is no halting such a spell forever. It will spread, eventually, it is the sort of curse that strengthens over time.'_ **

**_Dumbledore smiled. The news that he had less than a year to live seemed a matter of little or no concern to him._ **

**_'I am fortunate, extremely fortunate, that I have you, Severus.'_ **

**_'If you had only summoned me a little earlier, I might have been able to do more, buy you more time!' said Snape furiously. He looked down at the broken ring and the sword. 'Did you think that breaking the ring would break the curse?'_ **

**_'Something like that … I was delirious, no doubt …' said Dumbledore. With an effort, he straightened himself in his chair. 'Well, really, this makes matters much more straightforward.'_ **

**_Snape looked utterly perplexed. Dumbledore smiled._ **

**_'I refer to the plan Lord Voldemort is revolving around me. His plan to have the poor Malfoy boy murder me."_ **

**_Snape sat down in the chair across the desk from Dumbledore. He wanted to say more on the subject of Dumbledore's cursed hand, but the other held it up in polite refusal to discuss the matter further. Scowling, Snape said, 'The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely punishment for Lucius's recent failures. Slow torture for Draco's parents, while they watch him fail and pay the price.'_ **

**_'In short, the boy has had a death sentence pronounced upon him as surely as I have,' said Dumbledore. 'Now, I should have thought the natural successor to the job, once Draco fails, is yourself?'_ **

**_There was a short pause._ **

**_'That, I think, is the Dark Lord's plan.'_ **

**_'Lord Voldemort foresees a moment in the near future when he will not need a spy at Hogwarts?'_ **

**_'He believes the school will soon be in his grasp, yes.'_ **

**_"And if it does fall into his grasp,' said Dumbledore, almost, it seemed, as an aside, 'I have your word that you will do all in your power to protect the students of Hogwarts?'_ **

**_Snape gave a stiff nod._ **

**_'Good. Now then. Your first priority will be to discover what Draco is up to. A frightened teenage boy is a danger to others as well as to himself. Offer him help and guidance, he ought to accept, he likes you –'_ **

**_'– much less since his father has lost favour. Draco blames me, he thinks I have usurped Lucius's position."_ **

**_"All the same, try. I am concerned less for myself than for accidental victims of whatever schemes might occur to the boy. Ultimately, of course, there is only one thing to be done if we are to save him from Lord Voldemort's wrath.'_ **

**_Snape raised his eyebrows and his tone was sardonic as he asked, 'Are you intending to let him kill you?'_ **

**_'Certainly not. You must kill me.'_ **

**_There was a long silence, broken only by an odd clicking noise. Fawkes the phoenix was gnawing a bit of cuttlebone._ **

**_'Would you like me to do it now?' asked Snape, his voice heavy with irony. 'Or would you like a few moments to compose an epitaph?'_ **

**_'Oh, not quite yet,' said Dumbledore, smiling. 'I daresay the moment will present itself in due course. Given what has happened tonight,' he indicated his withered hand, 'we can be sure that it will happen within a year.'_ **

**_'If you don't mind dying,' said Snape roughly, 'why not let Draco do it?'_ **

**_'That boy's soul is not yet so damaged,' said Dumbledore. 'I would not have it ripped apart on my account.'_ **

**_'And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?'_ **

**_"You alone know whether it will harm your soul to help an old man avoid pain and humiliation,' said Dumbledore. 'I ask this one, great favour of you, Severus, because death is coming for me as surely as the Chudley Cannons will finish bottom of this year's league. I confess I should prefer a quick, painless exit to the protracted and messy affair it will be if, for instance, Greyback is involved – I hear Voldemort has recruited him? Or dear Bellatrix, who likes to play with her food before she eats it.'_ **

**_His tone was light but his blue eyes pierced Snape as they had frequently pierced Harry, as though the soul they discussed was visible to him. At last Snape gave another curt nod."_ **

**_"Dumbledore seemed satisfied._ **

**_'Thank you, Severus …"_ **

**_"back in Dumbledore's office, the windows dark, and Fawkes sat silent as Snape sat quite still, as Dumbledore walked around him, talking._ **

**_'Harry must not know, not until the last moment, not until it is necessary, otherwise how could he have the strength to do what must be done?"_ **

**_"But what must he do?'_ **

**_'That is between Harry and me. Now, listen closely, Severus. There will come a time – after my death – do not argue, do not interrupt! There will come a time when Lord Voldemort will seem to fear for the life of his snake.'_ **

**_'For Nagini?' Snape looked astonished._ **

**_'Precisely. If there comes a time when Lord Voldemort stops sending that snake forth to do his bidding, but keeps it safe beside him, under magical protection, then, I think, it will be safe to tell Harry.'_ **

**_'Tell him what?'_ **

**_Dumbledore took a deep breath and closed his eyes._ **

**_'Tell him that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's soul was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself on to the only living soul left in that collapsing building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to, and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die.'_ **

**_'So the boy … the boy must die?' asked Snape, quite calmly._ **

**_'And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential.'_ **

**_Another long silence. Then Snape said, 'I thought … all these years … that we were protecting him for her. For Lily.'_ **

**_'We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength,' said Dumbledore, his eyes still tight shut. 'Meanwhile, the connection between"_ **

**_"them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth: sometimes I have thought he suspects it himself. If I know him, he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will, truly, mean the end of Voldemort.'_ **

**_Dumbledore opened his eyes. Snape looked horrified._ **

**_'You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?'_ **

**_'Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?'_ **

**_'Lately, only those whom I could not save,' said Snape. He stood up. 'You have used me.'_ **

**_'Meaning?'_ **

**_'I have spied for you, and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter –'_ **

**_'But this is touching, Severus,' said Dumbledore seriously. 'Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?'_ **

**_'For him?' shouted Snape. 'Expecto patronum!'_ **

**_From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe: she landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears._ **

**_'After all this time?'_ **

**_'Always,' said Snape."_ **

**_"And the scene shifted. Now, Harry saw Snape talking to the portrait of Dumbledore behind his desk._ **

**_'You will have to give Voldemort the correct date of Harry's departure from his aunt and uncle's,' said Dumbledore. 'Not to do so will raise suspicion, when Voldemort believes you so well-informed. However, you must plant the idea of decoys – that, I think, ought to ensure Harry's safety. Try Confunding Mundungus Fletcher. And Severus, if you are forced to take part in the chase, be sure to act your part convincingly … I am counting upon you to remain in Lord Voldemort's good books as long as possible, or Hogwarts will be left to the mercy of the Carrows …'_ **

**_Now Snape was head to head with Mundungus in an unfamiliar tavern, Mundungus's face looking curiously blank, Snape frowning in concentration._ **

**_'You will suggest to the Order of the Phoenix,' Snape murmured, 'that they use decoys. Polyjuice Potion. Identical Potters. It is the only thing that might work. You will forget that I have suggested this. You will present it as your own idea. You understand?'_ **

**_'I understand,' murmured Mundungus, his eyes unfocused …_ **

**_Snape Was on a broomstick through a clear dark night: he was accompanied by other hooded Death Eaters, and ahead were Lupin and a Harry who was really George … a Death Eater moved ahead of Snape and raised his wand, pointing it directly at Lupin's back –_ **

**_'Sectumsempra!' shouted Snape._ **

**_But the spell, intended for the Death Eater's wand hand, missed and hit George instead –"_ **

**_"And now Snape stood again in the Headmaster's study as Phineas Nigellus came hurrying into his portrait._ **

**_'Headmaster! They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood –'_ **

**_'Do not use that word!'_ **

**_'– the Granger girl, then, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!'_ **

**_'Good. Very good!' cried the portrait of Dumbledore behind the Headmaster's chair. 'Now, Severus, the sword! Do not forget that it must be taken under conditions of need and valour – and he must not know that you give it! If Voldemort should read Harry's mind and see you acting for him –'_ **

**_'I know,' said Snape curtly. He approached the portrait of Dumbledore and pulled at its side. It swung forwards, revealing a hidden cavity behind it, from which he took the sword of Gryffindor._ **

**_'And you still aren't going to tell me why it's so important to give Potter the sword?' said Snape, as he swung a travelling cloak over his robes._ **

**_'No, I don't think so,' said Dumbledore's portrait. 'He will know what to do with it. And Severus, be very careful, they may not take kindly to your appearance after George Weasley's mishap –'_ **

**_Snape turned at the door "Don't worry, Dumbledore,' he said coolly. 'I have a plan …'_ **

**_And Snape left the room."_ **

**_(End of Memory 4)_ **

 

‘’I don’t care if my father lost his favour with his Dark Lord. I DON’T want to be marked. I don’t!’’ _Draco said._

‘’I didn’t either, but I had no other choice, I’m sorry Headmaster but my mum was in danger.’’ **Draco** told them.

‘’So Snape really can be trusted here in the order.’’ Tonks asked.

‘’Yes he can be.’’ **Harry** told them. ‘’Another of Snape’s memories.’’ He added. ‘’It’s a conversation between him and my mother. It’s short.’’ He told them as another memory started.

 

**_(Memory 5)_ **

**_‘’You should tell his Severus about how you feel.’’ Lily said as they sat up on the astronomy tower after dinner on a cool April night in their 5 th year._ **

**_‘’I can’t tell him, I’m a Slytherin which he hates, as he thinks we are all deatheaters. Severus told her. ‘’He’s a Pure-blood and I’m a half-blood. And he despises all Slytherins.’’ He added._ **

**_‘’I think you should tell him how you feel.’’ Lily told him as they saw Headboy Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black come up the stairs. ‘’We should go to the library and finish our homework.’’ Lily told him as they stood to leave._ **

**_‘’Snape, you should be careful on who you hang about with. We’ve told you this.’’ Lucius told him as he gave Lily a look of disgust._ **

**_(End of Memory 5)_ **

 

**_(Memory 6)_ **

**_‘’Why don’t you tell him how you feel.’’ Lily told her husband’s bestfriend as she fed a 4 month old Harry a bottle and tried to get him to go to sleep._ **

**_‘’I can’t tell him Lils. He hates me, look at how we treated him in school, I near got him killed in 6 th year.’’ Sirius told her as he banged his head on the table._ **

**_‘’Well you shouldn’t have done what you did on him then.’’ Lily told him. ‘’But look at James and I, I hated him all through school until October of 7 th year when I decided to give him a chance and now we are married and have a son with a madman after us.’’ She added as she burped Harry._ **

**_‘’Yeah well James didn’t try to lure you down to a werewolf. So I doubt he will ever forgive me for nearly killing him.’’ He told her as he took Harry from him. ‘’Even if I never get the person I love at least my Godson will always love me.’’ He said as he continued to burp Harry._ **

**_‘’Maybe someday when all this is over, I’ll get the chance to tell him for you then lock you both in a cupboard and if I don’t maybe Harry will watch this memory and do it for me.’’ Lily told him._ **

**_(End of Memory 6)_ **

‘’Do you know who Professor Snape was in love with?’’ George asked.

‘’Yes, we know who he was in love with, don’t know if he still is, but his love for Harry’s mum was just purely sisterly.’’ **Draco** told them.

‘’What about Sirius did you know who he was in love with.’’ Fred asked.

‘’Yes, and before we leave here when the year is up, we will do what my mother wanted to do.’’ **Harry** told them as he changed the memories for the next one.

‘’Is Teddy’s hair changing colour, it looks like it’s changing to pink.’’ _Harry_ asked as everyone turned to look at Teddy who was thrashing about.

‘’Mummy, No. Don’t die mummy.’’ Teddy whimpered in his sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry** quickly took down the one way silencing charm and went to Teddy. ‘’Teddy you’re safe, you can wake up.’’ **Harry** repeated over and over again until Teddy woke up.

‘’Daddy.’’ Teddy cried out as he opened his eyes, he saw **Harry** and **Draco**.

‘’Daddy isn’t here, remember Daddy didn’t come with us. It was just you, Uncle Dray and I.’’ **Harry** told him as he opened his arms for Teddy who climbed into his arms and hugged **Harry,** his hair was still bubblegum pink, Teddy buried his head into **Harrys** shoulder.

‘’I want daddy.’’ Teddy said quietly as **Draco** sat down beside **Harry** and Teddy.

‘’I know something that might cheer you up, do you want to see it.’’ **Harry** said, at Teddy’s nod he looked towards his younger self. ‘’Can I borrow your wand.’’ He asked.

Once _Harry_ handed his wand over to his older self, Harry raised it to his temple and pulled out a memory which he put into the empty pensieve before handing his wand back to _Harry_ **.**

**_(Memory 6)_ **

**_"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!'_ **

**_Harry, Ron and Hermione turned. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something._ **

**_'What?' said Ron shortly._ **

**_'Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!' said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet, and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed Entrance Hall could hear. 'Listen to this!'_ **

**_FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_ **

**_It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office."_ **

**_"Malfoy looked up._ **

**_'Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley, it's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?' he crowed._ **

**_Everyone in the Entrance Hall was listening now. Malfoy straightened the paper with a flourish, and read on:_ **

**_Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved with a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ('policemen') over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene."_ **

**_"and there's a picture, Weasley!' said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. 'A picture of your parents outside their house – if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?'_ **

**_Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him._ **

**_'Get stuffed, Malfoy,' said Harry. 'C'mon, Ron …'_ **

**_'Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?' sneered Malfoy. 'So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?'_ **

**_'You know your mother, Malfoy?' said Harry – both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him launching himself at Malfoy – 'That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?'_ **

**_Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink. 'Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter.'_ **

**_'Keep your fat mouth shut, then,' said Harry, turning away._ **

**_BANG!_ **

**_Several people screamed – Harry felt something white hot graze the side of his face – he plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar which echoed through the Entrance Hall._ **

**_'OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!'_ **

**_Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing._ **

**_There was a terrified silence in the Entrance Hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry – at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head._ **

**_'Did he get you?' Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly._ **

**_'No,' said Harry, 'missed.'_ **

**_'LEAVE IT!' Moody shouted._ **

**_'Leave – what?' Harry..._ **

**_"Not you – him!' Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head._ **

**_Moody started to limp towards Crabbe, Goyle and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking towards the dungeons._ **

**_'I don't think so!' roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again – it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upwards once more._ **

**_'I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned,' growled Moody, as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. 'Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do …'_ **

**_The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly._ **

**_'Never – do – that – again –' said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upwards again._ **

**_'Professor Moody!' said a shocked voice._ **

**_Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books._ **

**_'Hello, Professor McGonagall,' said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher._ **

**_'What – what are you doing?' said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air._ **

**_'Teaching,' said Moody._ **

**_'Teach– Moody, is that a student?' shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms._ **

**_'Yep,' said Moody._ **

**_'No!' cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face, he got to his feet, wincing._ **

**_'Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!' said Professor McGonagall weakly. 'Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?'_ **

**_'He might've mentioned it, yeah,' said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, 'but I thought a good sharp shock –'_ **

**_'We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of house!' McGonagall said._ **

**_'I'll do that, then,' said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike._ **

**_Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words 'my father' were distinguishable._ **

**_'Oh yeah?' said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. 'Well, I know your father of old, boy … you tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son … you tell him that from me … now, your Head of house will be Snape, will it?'_ **

**_'Yes,' said Malfoy resentfully._ **

**_'Another old friend,' growled Moody. 'I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape … come on, you …' And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off towards the dungeons._ **

**_Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms._ **

**_'Don't talk to me,' Ron said quietly to Harry and Hermione, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later, surrounded by excited talk on all sides about what had just happened._ **

**_'Why not…" said Hermione in surprise._ **

**_'Because I want to fix that in my memory for ever,' said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. 'Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret …'_ **

**_Harry and Hermione both laughed, and Hermione began doling beef casserole onto each of their plates._ **

**_'He could have really hurt Malfoy, though,' she said. 'It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it –'_ **

**_'Hermione!' said Ron furiously, his eyes snapping open again."_ **

**_(End of Memory 6)_ **

‘’Uncle Dray getting turned into a ferret was funny.’’ Teddy said laughing along with others with the exception of Moody, Snape, _Draco_ and **Draco.**

‘’Mrs Malfoy, I apologize for the comment, that I made.’’ **Harry** said forgetting that he had said that about her.

‘’Apology accepted Mr Potter.’’ Narcissa said, as she recovered from her laughter at her son’s expense.

‘’My own mother is laughing at me.’’ _Draco_ huffed.

‘’Relax Malfoy, it was funny both times I saw it.’’ _Harry_ told him as he too recovered from watching the memory.

‘’Mrs Weasley, I also apologize about the comment I made to Ron about you.’’ **Draco** said before he turned to look at his partner ‘’Ass.’’ He mouthed over Teddy’s head.

‘’That’s okay dear. I learnt a long time ago that boys will be boys and say anything to rile the other up.’’ Molly answered back as she had raised teenage boys already and Charlie loved to rile the others up just as much as Fred and George do.

‘’It made Teddy laugh.’’ **Harry** told him.

They all watched as Teddy stood up from Harry’s lap with his hands on his hips. ‘’Uncle Dray, that was mean, what you said about Aunt Molly to Uncle Ron.’’ Teddy said.

‘’I know it was and I apologized to Aunt Molly.’’ **Draco** told him as he fought to keep the smirk from his face.

‘’Uncle Harry you also said a mean thing about Aunt Cissa to Uncle Dray.’’ Teddy said as he turned to tell Harry off.

‘’I know and I apologized to Mrs Malfoy.’’ **Harry** told him as he too fought his smile.

‘’Kid is a mini Remus telling others off.’’ Sirius said as they all laughed again at the sight off two 25 years old being told off by a 7-year-old.

‘’Alright Teddy you are going to go over there and you can draw.’’ **Harry** said pointing to a table in the corner of the drawing room. ‘’We only have two more memories to show them.’’ He added as **Draco** got Teddy’s art supplies.

‘’Okay, then can we read.’’ Teddy asked them as **Harry** and **Draco** got Teddy sorted.

‘’Of course we can.’’ **Draco** told him as **Harry** cast another one-way silencing charm.

‘’I think the next memory is of me getting the Dark Mark.’’ **Draco** told them as he and **Harry** retook their seats.

**_(Memory 7)_ **

**_Draco was sitting in his bedroom at Malfoy Manor staying out of the Dark Lord and his Aunt Bellatrix’s way. ‘’Master Draco, yous be wanted in the ballroom.’’ Dippy the House-Elf said._ **

**_‘’Tell my mother, that I’m on my way.’’ Draco told him as the elf bowed before disapparting out. Draco stood up from his bed sitting his book on the desk before leaving his room and heading down to the ballroom._ **

**_‘’Please, he’s only 16, he’s still just a boy.’’ Draco heard his mother Narcissa plead with the Dark Lord and his Aunt._ **

**_‘’He is going to pay for his father’s failures.’’ The Dark Lord said as Draco came into the room._ **

**_‘’You asked to see me mother.’’ Draco asked trying to ignore what he heard._ **

**_Bellatrix came forward, ‘’Draco we can do this two ways. One you can willing take the Mark and be better than your father, or two this can be done by force. Whatever you choose you will be Marked.’’ She told him in her usual crackled voice._ **

**_‘’I’m 16 can’t I finish school before I take it.’’ Draco asked them._ **

**_‘’Bellatrix it’s the hard way.’’ The Dark Lord told her._ **

**_‘’Crucio.’’ Bellatrix shrieked with her wand pointed at Narcissa._ **

**_‘’Mother!’’ Draco called out as he ran to go between his mother and the jet of red light that was hitting her._ **

**_Greyback grabbed Draco by the neck and threw him to the ground, where he held Draco down. ‘’Draco don’t take the Mark.’’ Narcissa told her son the minute Bellatrix let up on her curse._ **

**_‘’Cissy shut up.’’ Bellatrix told her. ‘’Draco your choice.’’ She then asked her nephew._ **

**_When Draco didn’t answer, Bellatrix put the Cruciatus Curse back on Narcissa. After 30 minutes there was still no answer. ‘’Hold him Greyback.’’ The Dark Lord said as he walked to them and lifted the left sleeve of Draco’s shirt and placed the tip of his wand on Draco’s inner forearm using the Protean Charm he watched as the Dark Mark appeared._ **

**_Once the Mark was on Draco’s arm, Bellatrix left Narcissa to recover from being under the curse. ‘’Dragon I’m sorry, I never wanted you to be marked.’’ Narcissa told her son as Draco helped her off the ground._ **

**_‘’Its fine mother, if father hadn’t failed his mission and sent to Azkaban it might not have happened.’’ He told her as he led her upstairs to her bedroom. ‘’Rest mother, get Dippy if you need me. I’ll be in my room.’’ He added._ **

**_(End of Memory 7)_ **

‘’It took mum four days to recover, when I went back to Hogwarts that September my mission was to fix a vanishing cabinet to allow Deatheaters in, I took as long as I could, I began fixing it on September 2nd after I had talked with Borgin who had a working one. On the 30th June 1997, the Carrow siblings, Bellatrix, Rowle, Yaxley and Gibbon I knew where coming but they also brought along Greyback. He attacked Bill Weasley who was left with scars on his face but he is not a werewolf just some of the same traits as Teddy has.’’ **Draco** told them. ‘’The other part of the mission was to murder Professor Dumbledore.’’ He added.

‘’The attack on Bill that night was what allowed Mrs Weasley to realize that Fleur Delacour loved Bill for who he was and to accept their engagement. They were married later that night Summer.’’ **Harry** told them. ‘’And it also got Remus to stop being so damn stubborn about Tonks.’’ He added.

‘’This last memory is a conversation between my mum and Aunt Andi.’’ **Draco** told them as **Harry** began tidying away the vials.

‘’I think this memory should be shown to a select few only.’’ **Harry** said.

‘’Who do you want to stay and the rest of us can leave and head to bed.’’ Mr Weasley asked.

‘’My mum, Aunt Andi, Sirius, _Draco_ , and _Harry.’’_ **Draco** told them, ‘’Only reason I’m asking Harry’s younger self to stay is because this Harry already knows.’’ He added pointing to **Harry**.

‘’Do you not think that Tonks and Mr. Tonks should stay too.’’ **Harry** asked as he glanced over on Teddy.

‘’Yeah, they should otherwise we’ll be asking Andi to keep secrets from her husband.’’ **Draco** said a minute of thinking on **Harry’s** suggestion.

Everyone who was not asked to stat left the drawing room and headed up to the second floor to their bedrooms.

Back in the drawing room, **Draco** added the last vial to the pensieve.

**_(Memory 8)_ **

**_Andromeda Tonks was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. She didn’t want to be in the house that held painful childhood memories but as Voldemort was once again back, everyone had to go into hiding. ‘’Meda, my son thinks I should talk to you considering we are all hiding from the same person and will be living together.’’ Narcissa Malfoy said as she stood at the kitchen door._ **

**_‘’Or we can continue to pretend that each other doesn’t exist, it has work for 30 years.’’ Andromeda told her._ **

**_Draco chose that moment in time to walk into the kitchen. ‘’Mother needs to tell you about the abuse she suffered at the hands of father and the other Deatheaters and the abuse from her childhood.’’ He told them as he made his mother sit in front of his Aunt at the table, he then left the room._ **

**_‘’What your marriage to your precious Pureblood husband not the fairy-tale you thought it would be.’’ Andromeda asked her. ‘’You thought my choice in marrying Ted was wrong but at least he treated me with respect.’’ She added._ **

**_‘’I never disapproved of Ted.’’ Narcissa told her. ‘’Lucius didn’t love me, he was meant to marry you and Merlin knows if he did one of you would be dead or in Azkaban.’’ She added._ **

**_‘’I would never have married a pompous, aggroant, selfish git like him.’’ Andromeda told her. ‘’What abuse was your son talking about.’’ She added as she served herself more tea._ **

**_‘’The moment we got married, Lucius would rape me to ensure he got his heir. After Draco was born and he was no longer needing me other than for show in public, he allowed the other Deatheaters to rape me. It went back to only Lucius doing it after that Halloween night that the Potters died. Then in the Summer of 95 after you-know-who moved into the Manor. It was everyone again including the Le’Strange brothers once they got out of Azkaban.’’ Narcissa told not saying any of Voldemort’s names as they were once again made taboo._ **

**_‘’And the childhood abuse that you suffered from.’’ Andromeda asked she could hear her Grandson upstairs in the drawing room calling after his beloved God-Father Harry and Draco._ **

**_‘’Father coming into my room everynight since I was four years old while you and Bella were sleeping and telling me. I was his precious daughter and it was our little secret before touching me by the time I was seven it had moved to sex. I was eight when Aunt Walburga joint in, telling me she would have loved a daughter and she joint father nearly everynight after that.’’ Narcissa told her the mask she had created years ago falling from her face and crying._ **

**_Andromeda said nothing as she stood up and walked round the table and took her baby sister into her arms._ **

**_(End of Memory)_ **

‘’Cissy, I’m so sorry.’’ Andromeda said as she stood up from beside Sirius and her husband and walked over to her sister and in just like the memory they hugged for the first time in 25 years while they both cried.

Sirius sat shocked at what he had seen and heard. ‘’Once we clear your name and father ends up in Azkaban or hopefully kissed or dead and the Lord of Malfoy house falls to _Draco_ then if mother wants you can dissolve the marriage between them as Lord Black.’’ **Draco** told Sirius.

‘’When will my name be cleared, I would like to go out.’’ Sirius asked as he nodded in agreement to what **Draco** told him.

‘’Not until I know it’s safe and you aren’t going to do anything reckless.’’ **Harry** told him. ‘’That was the last of the memories. Tomorrow we can discuss the Horcruxes. For now, we need to spend some time with Teddy.’’ He added. ‘’If it’s okay with Sirius, could we sleep in here?’’ He asked Sirius as **Draco** took the silencing charm down.

‘’Sure _Draco_ can sleep in with _Harry_ and Ron.’’ Sirius told them. ‘’As long as you don’t try to kill each other.’’ He added.

‘’I think we can survive.’’ _Harry_ told him as he and _Draco_ stood up to leave the room. ‘’I’ll show you were Ron and I are staying.’’ He told _Draco_.

 _Draco_ nodded to show he heard before turning to his mother. ‘’Goodnight Mother.’’ He told her.

‘’Goodnight Dragon.’’ Narcissa told him now sitting beside Andromeda holding her elder sister’s hand.

Once _Harry_ and _Draco_ left the room Sirius turned to the others. ‘’Tonks has a room, but I’m sure she can maybe share with Hermione and Ginny.’’ Tonks nodded then left the room, Sirius then turned too Andromeda, Ted and Narcissa. ‘’I can share with Mooney, so that leaves my room and the room Tonks was in.’’ He told them.

‘’Siri if I remember correctly your room is all Gryffindor colours.’’ Andromeda told him with a smirk on her lips as they all stood up from the couches.

‘’It’s either that room or you can sleep with Buckbeak in the old hags room.’’ Sirius answered back with a smirk of his own. After bidding the future ones’ goodnight, Sirius led them from the room.

‘’Cissy and I will take the room that Dora was in, although both are probably as messy as each other.’’ Andromeda said as they made their way up to the second floor.

‘’Ted is in my room then, better a badger than two snakes.’’ Sirius said as he stopped at Tonks’ room. ‘’My room is the next floor up, can’t miss it my name is on the door.’’ He told Ted as he headed to the room Remus was in.

After bidding his wife a goodnight Ted headed up to Sirius room. ‘’You can go sleep with your husband.’’ Narcissa told her as Andromeda opened the door to a surprisingly clean room.

‘’Ted can survive without me, I think you and I need to catch up.’’ Andromeda told her. ‘’I’m fine living with two badgers but I don’t want to sleep in Sirius’ Gryffindor themed room.’’ She added as she closed the door.

Meanwhile back in the drawing room, **Harry** and **Draco**  put the two sofas together for them to sleep on. ‘’Teddy come and get your pyjamas on.’’ **Harry** called over to him.

Once everyone was ready for bed and had been to the bathroom, they settled on the makeshift bed, they read Teddy a story before falling asleep.

**-HP-**

_Harry_ led _Draco_ to the bedroom he was sharing with Ron. ‘’When we go in, Ron and Mione will question me about what is going on with us.’’ _Harry_ warned _Draco._

‘’And what if I don’t want to tell them anything.’’ _Draco_ drawled as they stood outside the bedroom.

‘’Well my future self and your future self seemed to be pretty opened about anything they are asked so they will probably tell them if they were asked.’’ _Harry_ told him. ‘’We agreed when we started this that you would be nice around my friends.’’ He added as he opened the door and walked in.

‘’What did they mean when they said that you and Malfoy have been together since February.’’ Ron asked the moment he saw _Harry_ coming into the room. ‘’And why is Malfoy coming in here.’’ He added when he saw _Draco_ was with him.

 _Harry_ threw _Draco_ a ‘I told you so’ look as he looked back at Ron and saw Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. ‘’Yes, it’s true, we are.’’ _Harry_ told them. ‘’It started off as talking, we ran into each other in the owlery and something happened, we talked and that was all we had been doing until just before we left for the summer.’’ He added as he sat on his bed.

‘’So now, your what shagging.’’ Ron asked not exactly happy that his best friend was with their enemy.

‘’No, we aren’t not that it’s any of your business what Potter and I do.’’ _Draco_ told them as he stayed by the door.

‘’Why is he, here in our room?’’ Ron asked once again while ignoring _Draco_.

‘’Sirius said that he was to sleep in here with us.’’ _Harry_ told him as Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George got comfortable.

‘’If we are to live with you for the next 2 weeks before school starts, we should at least try and be civil to each other.’’ Hermione said shutting Ron up. ‘’I know you don’t like my type but we are all friends with Harry.’’ She added talking to _Draco_.

‘’I don’t have a problem with your blood status, I’m just jealous that you are the top of most of the classes, when I was raised with knowing it all.’’ _Draco_ told her as he moved to take a seat on _Harry’s_ bed.

‘’So Malfoy, which Slytherin girls do you think are hot?’’ Ginny asked breaking the tension in the room.

‘’None of them, unless you didn’t realize I’m gay.’’ _Draco_ told her.


	6. Chapter 6

_PAST HARRY_

_PAST DRACO_

**FUTURE HARRY**

**FUTURE DRACO**

**Harry** and **Draco** lay on the sofas in the drawing room talking the next morning while Teddy slept. ‘’Are we going to tell them about how they died.’’ **Draco** asked as he got up off the sofa and stretched.

‘’If they ask. I think with the Order it’s best to be as honest as we can.’’ **Harry** told him as Teddy cuddled further into him.

‘’Are we going to tell them about James. **’’** **Draco** asked as he gathered clean clothes from his trunk.

‘’I don’t know maybe, we will if they ask about themselves and how they died. James was with Molly when he died.’’ **Harry** answered him as he eased himself out of Teddy’s clutches and off the sofa and over to his own trunk.

‘’We fix the past and we can begin the family we talked about.’’ **Draco** told him as **Harry** reached him.

‘’Ew, yuck Uncle Harry, Uncle Dray it’s too early to see you kissing.’’ Teddy called out as he sat up and covered his eyes after seeing **Harry** and **Draco** kissing.

‘’Sorry buddy, come and get dressed them we can go and see what we can do about breakfast.’’ **Harry** told him as he got Teddy’s clothes out and sat them on the couch.

‘’Okay Uncle Harry, can I have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast with scrambled eggs.’’ Teddy asked as he put on jeans and a white T-shirt with the words ‘If you think I’m a chocolate addict, you should meet my dad’ and black converses.

Once Teddy was ready both **Harry** and **Draco** were ready to go downstairs, both were dressed in muggle jeans, **Harry** paired his with a black t-shirt and trainers and **Draco** wore a blue shirt and black converses.

‘’We might need a store for chocolate for the pancakes.’’ **Draco** told them as the quietly walked past Mrs Black’s portrait and Kreacher who was cleaning it.

‘’I think there might be a small shop down at the corner that sells chocolate and if not we will get some for tomorrow.’’ **Harry** answered his as they headed to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen that saw Molly was awake and already had breakfast started. ‘’Good morning, I’ve already started breakfast, but if you don’t like then don’t worry I won’t be offended.’’ Molly told them as they took seats at the table.

‘’No whatever you have cooked will be fine Mrs Weasley. **’’** **Draco** told her as they took their seats and heard the others come down.

‘’Can I have chocolate chip pancakes tomorrow for breakfast.’’ Teddy asked **Harry** as Remus and Sirius took their seats at the table.

‘’Yeah we can go to the shops after breakfast and get what we need.’’ **Harry** told him as all the seats were filled.

Once everyone was sitting Molly began filling everyone’s plates. ‘’Can we ask you anything about the future.’’ George asked as he remembered _Harry_ and _Draco’s_ conversation from last night in the bedroom.

‘’Yeah, what do you want to know.’’ **Draco** asked as Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape arrived. ‘’However we won’t tell you who it was that Professor Snape and Sirius were talking about **.’’** **Draco** added.

‘’Were any of us married, we know that Tonks and Remus are married and Bill and Fleur too.’’ Charlie asked before Fred and George started about why they couldn’t ask about Snape and Sirius.

‘’Okay, nearly everyone was married. Percy was married to a witch named Audrey. George was married to Angelina Johnson, Ron marries Hermione. Both Charlie and Ginny were in relationships but not married.’’ **Harry** told them.

‘’Ginny was in a relationship with a Slytherin called Astoria Greengrass and Charlie was in a relationship with a Slytherin called Adrian Pucey.’’ **Draco** added as he finished his breakfast.

‘’I see a sequence there, all the people in same-sex relationships are all Gryffindor’s with Slytherins. Harry is with Draco, Ginny with Astoria and Charlie with Adrian.’’ Tonks said as she came to that conclusion.

‘’Uncle Dray if we save everybody does that mean we can save Vicky and Jamie.’’ Teddy asked as he reached for his cup of milk.

‘’Yeah, we can save Vicky and Jamie along with everyone else.’’ **Draco** answered him as he looked at **Harry** who was busy finishing his breakfast.

‘’Was Teddy the only child that was born with Voldemort in charge of the Ministry.’’ Andromeda asked as she watched her future Grandson.

‘’No there was a total of eight children born to people that are here. Teddy is the only one who is still living.’’ **Draco** told them.

‘’Bill and Fleur had three children Victorie who was born May 2nd 2000 just before Voldemort came back and who Teddy calls Vicky and was his bestfriend. Then there was Dominque and Louis. Victorie was five, Dom was three and Louis was just over a year old when they died on April 20th 2005.’’ **Harry** told them. ‘’Percy and his wife had a daughter Molly who was two, they died the same day as Bill and Fleur all the Weasley’s did.’’ He added as he got up to get himself a glass of water.

‘’George had twins Roxanne and Freddie who were a year old when they died.’’ **Draco** told them as he kept an eye on **Harry** **.**

‘’Who did Jamie belong to, Teddy mentioned him along with Vicky who you already said was Bill’s daughter.’’ Hermione asked.

‘’Jamie is complicated to explain.’’ **Draco** told them. ‘’Why don’t you ask **Uncle Harry** to read you in the drawing room while I tell them who Jamie was.’’ **Draco** whispered to Teddy.

Teddy nodded and got up and went over to **Harry** **.** ‘’ **Uncle Harry** can you read me a story please. We can start on Matalida.’’ Teddy asked his Godfather.

‘’Let’s go then Cub.’’ **Harry** said as he allowed Teddy to lead him from the room on the way out he gave **Draco** a thankful smile.

‘’What’s so complicated about Jamie.’’ Sirius asked.

‘’I’ll tell you, I just wanted **Harry** out of the room first and nothing works better than Teddy asking for something.’’ **Draco** told them. ‘’When Tom came back, he manged to kidnap **Harry** before we even realized he was back. **Harry** was held in the cellar of Malfoy Manor, he was kept chained to a wall. We rescued him after 2 months. We then went into hiding after that. Then about 21 months ago **Harry** would begin crying out in pain for no reason, he would say he was hungry even if he had just had a full meal. We discovered 19 months ago that while Harry had been held in captivity Tom and his puppets had taken sperm from **Harry** using some Dark ritual, they then used his sperm to get a witch they had kidnapped pregnant. After the baby was born they killed the witch.’’ **Draco** told them as he took a pause to take a drink of his coffee. ‘’They then used another Dark ritual to remove the blood and DNA of the mother and just leave **Harry’s** DNA and blood. When we found the baby he was in a room in Malfoy Manor, with just a nappy on, he was cold and hungry and was covered in bruises. We were able to get him out. **Harry** named him James Sirius Potter, He died on April 20th 2005 along with the Weasley’s he was the last to die, it was when he died and **Harry** felt it that we discovered that all of you had died.’’ He finished.

‘’So how come Harry was able to feel his pain and hunger.’’ Hermione asked as she had never heard of this type of magic before.

 **‘’Harry** was able to feel all the pain and hunger of the baby as the spell that was used meant that the baby all Harry, there was no other DNA and because he had **Harry’s** DNA only they could both feel each other’s pain.’’ Sirius told her, as member of the Black family they were raised with knowing all types of Dark Magic including how to remove the DNA of one parent.

‘’It’s similar to twin to twin syndrome.’’ Remus told her.

 **‘’Harry** doesn’t like to talk about Jamie, we had discussed having kids with surrogate mothers after Tom was defeated, this was before we found out about Jamie.’’ **Draco** told them. ‘’I’m going to go get **Harry** and we can move on the talking about the Horcruxes.’’ He added as he left the room and headed to the drawing room.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**(WITH HARRY AND TEDDY IN THE DRAWING ROOM WHILE DRACO TALKS)**

Once **Harry** and Teddy made it to the drawing room, Teddy went off to his trunk to get his new book, while **Harry** went to sit on the sofa. Once Teddy got his book he joined Harry and cuddled up beside him. ‘’Matalida, by Rohal Dahl. Chapter 1’’ **Harry** began as Teddy made himself more comfortable. **_‘’ It’s a funny thing about mothers and fathers. Even when their own child is the most disgusting little blister you could ever imagine, they still think that he or she is wonderful.’’ _Harry ** continued reading to Teddy while Draco was in the kitchen telling the others about Jamie.

 

 ** _‘’Try this ,’’ she said at last. ‘’It’s very famous and very good. If it’s too long for you, just let me know and I’ll find something shorter and a bit easier.’’ ‘’Great Expectation by Charles Dickens. I’d love to try it.’’_ Draco** heard Harry read as he walked in to the drawing room and sat on the sofa beside Teddy. ‘’When you’re finished, we can tell them about the Horcruxes.’’ He told Harry.

 

‘’Okay, we’ll just finish here and read the rest later at bedtime.’’ **Harry** said as he placed a bookmark into the book and walked over to Teddy’s trunk. ‘’Okay Cub, you are going to stay in here and do some of your school work, your daddy doesn’t want you to hear this conversation. And when we are finished we can take a walk around muggle London.’’ **Harry** told him as he pulled 2 muggle workbooks from the trunk 1 was an English and the other Maths. ‘’Do 3 pages of each and then Uncle Dray and I should be finished.’’ He added as he walked over to Teddy who had moved to the desk he sat at the night before. After giving Teddy the books he left the room with **Draco.**

When **Harry** and **Draco** reached the kitchen they heard everyone talking in hushed voices.

 

**(MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN AFTER DRACO LEFT.)**

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape along with Moody had arrived. ‘’I wonder who they would’ve used as surrogates to have children.’’ Hermione whispered to Ginny.

 

‘’Did you see the kid’s t-shirt, I loved it, can definitely tell that he is your son Moony by being a chocolate addict.’’ Sirius joked with Remus and Tonks.

 

‘’Do you really think we should trust them Albus.’’ Moody asked.

 

 **Harry** and **Draco** walked into the kitchen at this time, ‘’Yes Hermione we had two surrogates picked.’’ **Draco** answered Hermione as he headed towards the table with **Harry**.

 

‘’Teddy is a big chocolate eater, he wants Chocolate Chip pancakes tomorrow for breakfast so if it’s alright with Mrs Weasley, I don’t mind doing the cooking.’’ **Harry** answered Sirius and looked at Molly for the last part at which she nodded her head, she had no problem letting anyone else cook, she usually just cooked as no-on else in the house could.

 

‘’We can’t make you trust us, that’s a decision you have to make on your own, but will make this a lot easier if you do trust us.’’ **Draco** told Moody. ‘’Now we are here to talk about the Horcruxes.’’ He added.

 

‘’Where is the little guy.’’ Sirius asked them as Harry and Draco sat down beside each other at the table.

 

‘’He is in the drawing room doing some Muggle schoolwork as our Remus doesn’t want him to hear the conversations on Horcruxes. **’’ Draco** told them, ‘’And to make it somewhat easier on everyone I will be going by what Teddy call’s me and that is Dray. Unfortunately, Harry doesn’t have any other names.’’ He added with a smirk.

 

‘’Anyway onto the real reason that everyone is here and that is the Horcruxes that Tom made.’’ **Harry** told them as Molly handed them a fresh cup of tea for Harry and coffee for Draco. ‘’Thanks Mrs Weasley.’’ He added as he took a sip of his tea. ‘’Tom asked Horace Slughorn who was his potions Professor at the time and his head of house about them.’’ He told the Order.

 

‘’Slughorn had a memory that we are going to show you now.’’ Draco told them as Harry emptied a vial into the Pensieve.

 

**_(Memory)_ **

**_There was the much younger Horace Slughorn, with his thick, shiny straw-coloured hair and his gingery-blond moustache, sitting again in the comfortable winged armchair in his office, his feet resting upon a velvet pouffe, a small glass of wine in one hand, the other rummaging in a box of crystallised pineapple. And there were the half a dozen teenage boys sitting around Slughorn with Tom Riddle in the midst of them, Marvolo’s gold and black ring gleaming on his finger._ **

****

**_Dumbledore landed beside Harry just as Riddle asked, ‘Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?’’_ **

****

**_‘’Tom, Tom if I knew I couldn’t tell you,’’ said Slughorn, wagging his finger reprovingly at Riddle, though winking at the same time. ‘’I must say I’d like to know where you get your information boy; more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are.’’_ **

****

**_Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks._ **

****

**_‘’What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn’t, and your careful flattery of the people who matter – thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you’re quite right, it is my favourite –‘’_ **

****

**_Several of the boys tittered again._ **

****

**_‘’- I confidently expect you to rise to Minster of Magic within twenty years. Fifteen, if you keep sending me pineapple. I have excellent contacts at the Ministry._ **

****

**_Tom Riddle merely smiled as the others laughed again. Harry noticed that he was by no means the eldest of the group of boys, but that they all seemed to look to him as their leader._ **

****

**_‘’I don’t know that politics would suit me, sir,’’ he said when the laughter had died away, ‘’I don’t have the right kind of background, for one thing.’’_ **

****

**_A couple of the boys around him smirked at each other. Harry was sure they were enjoying a private joke: undoubtedly about what they knew, or suspected, regarding their gang leader’s famous ancestor._ **

****

**_‘’Nonsense,’’ said Slughorn briskly. ‘’couldn’t be plainer you come from decent wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you’ll go far, Tom, I’ve never been wrong about a student yet.’’_ **

****

**_The small golden clock standing upon Slughorn’s desk chimed eleven o’clock behind him and he looked around._ **

****

**_‘’Good gracious, is it that time already? You’d better get going, boys, or we’ll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your eassy by tomorrow, or it’s detention. Same goes for you Avery.’’_ **

****

**_One by one the boys filed out of the room. Slughorn heaved himself out of his armchair and carried his empty class over to his desk. A movement behind him made him look around; Riddle was standing there._ **

****

**_‘’Look sharp, Tom, you don’t want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect …’’_ **

****

**_‘’Sir, I wanted to ask you something.’’_ **

****

**_‘’Ask away, then, m’boy, ask away …’’_ **

****

**_‘’Sir, I was wondered what you know about … about Horcruxes?’’_ **

**_tha_ **

**_Slughorn stared at him, his thick fingers absent-mindedly caressing the stem of his wine glass._ **

****

**_‘’Project fot Defence Against the Dark Arts, is it?’’_ **

****

**_But Harry could tell that Slughorn knew perfectly well that this was not schoolwork._ **

****

**_‘’Not exactly, sir,’’ said Riddle. ‘’I came across the term while reading and I didn’t fully understand it.’’_ **

****

**_‘’No … well … you’d be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that’ll give you details on Horcruxes, Tom. That’s very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed,’’ said Slughorn._ **

****

**_‘’But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you – sorry, I mean, if you can’t tell me, obviously- I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could – so I just thought I’d ask –‘_ **

****

**_It was very well done, thought Harry, the hesitancy, the casual tone, the careful flattery, none of it overdone. He, Harry, had had too much experience of trying to wheedle information out of reluctant people not to recognise a master at work. He could tell that Riddle wanted the information very, very much; perhaps had been working towards this moment for weeks._ **

****

**_‘’Well,’’ said Slughorn, not looking at Riddle, but fiddling with the ribbon on top of his box of crystallised pineapple, ‘’well, it can’t hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul.’’_ **

****

**_‘’I don’t quite understand how that works. Though, sir,’’ said Riddle._ **

****

**_His voice was carefully controlled, but Harry could sense his excitement._ **

****

**_‘’Well, you split your soul, you see,’’ said Slughorn, ‘’and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one’s body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound an undamaged. But, of course, existence in such a form …’’_ **

****

**_Slughorn’s face crumpled and Harry found himself remembering words he had heard nearly two years before._ **

****

**_‘’I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost … but still I was alive.’’_ **

****

**_‘’… few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable.’’_ **

****

**_But Riddle’s hunger was now apparent; his expression was greedy. He could no longer hide his longing._ **

****

**_‘’How do you split your soul?’’_ **

****

**_‘’Well,’’ said Slughorn uncomfortably, ‘’you must understand that the soul is supposed to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature.’’_ **

****

**_‘’But how do you do it?’’_ **

****

**_‘’By an act of evil – the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: he would encase the torn portion –‘’_ **

****

**_‘’Encase? But how -?’’_ **

****

**_‘’There is a spell, do not ask me, I don’t know!’’ Said Slughorn, shaking his head like an old  elephant bothered by mosquitoes. ‘’Do I look as though I have tried it – do I look like a killer?’’_ **

****

**_‘’No, sir, of course not,’’ said Riddle quickly. ‘’I’m sorry … I didn’t mean to offend …’’_ **

****

**_‘’Not at all, not at all, not offended,’’ said Slughorn gruffly, ‘’It’s normal to feel some curiosity about these things … wizards of certain calibre have always been drawn to that aspect of magic …’’_ **

****

**_‘’Yes, sir,’’ said Riddle. ‘’What I don’t understand though – just out of curiosity – I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn’t it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces? I mean, for instance, isn’t seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn’t seven -?’’_ **

****

**_‘’Merlin’s beard, Tom!’’ yelped Slughorn. ‘’Seven! Isn’t it bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case … bad enough to divide the soul … but to rip it into seven pieces …’’_ **

****

**_Slughorn looked deeply troubled now: he was gazing at Riddle as though he had never seen him plainly before and Harry could tell that he was regretting entering into the conversation at all._ **

****

**_‘’Of course,’’ he muttered, ‘’this is all hypothetical, what we’re discussing, isn’t it? All academic …’’_ **

****

**_‘’Yes, sir, of course,’’ said Riddle quickly._ **

****

**_‘’But all the same, Tom … keep it quiet, what I’ve told – that’s to say, what we’ve discussed. People wouldn’t like to think we’ve been chatting about Horcruxes, It’s a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know … Dumbledore’s particularly fierce about it …’’_ **

****

**_‘’I won’t say a word, sir,’’ said Riddle and he left, but not before Harry had glimpsed his face which was full of that same wild happiness it had worn when he had first found out he was a wizard, the sort of happiness that did not enhance his handsome features, but made them, somehow, less human …_ **

**_(END OF MEMORY)_ **

****

‘‘’Tom made six Horcruxes that at this moment in time that he knows of.’’ **Harry** told them. ‘’Another two however were made that he doesn’t know about.’’

 

‘’The first Horcrux that he made was his diary, he made it in 1943 by murdering Myrtle Warren now days known as Moaning Myrtle who haunts the girl’s toilets on the first floor, the same place that the murder took place.’’ **Draco** told them, ‘’It was the diary that Lucius gave to Ginny in her first year.’’ At the mention of Ginny’s first year all the Weasley’s plus Harry and Hermione shuddered. ‘’It was later destroyed by Harry in the Chamber of Secrets on May 29 th 1993 with a Basilisk fang.’’ He added.

 

‘’The second one to be made was a ring belonging to Tom’s Grandfather Marvolo Gaunt in the summer of 1943 with the murder of Tom Riddle Sr, it’s not yet destroyed.’’ **Harry** told them taking over. ‘’It’s currently still hiding at the Gaunt’s Shack,’’ He took a sip of tea before continuing, ‘’The third Horcrux to be made was a locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin, with the murder of a Muggle Tramp in 1946, its current hiding place is only known by one person and that is Kreacher at this moment, when I can get him alone, I’ll talk to him about it and get the fake locket that your brother Regalus swapped the real one for. He died trying to destroy the real Horcrux, but again that’s a story that hopefully Kreacher will tell you.’’ He finished allowing **Draco** to take over once more.

 

‘’The fourth Horcrux was a cup belonging to Helga Hufflepuff with the murder of Hepziabah Smith at the Smith home sometime around 1946-1947. We will need mother to get it as it is currently hiding in the vault of Bellatrix Le’Strange. In our time Ron, Hermione and Harry broke into Gringotts to get it.’’ **Draco** told them looking at **Harry**.

 

‘’Hold on, you three got into Gringotts down to the Le’Strange Vault, which is passed the thief’s downfall and a dragon and out still alive.’’ Bill asked shocked as he was a Gringotts worker and knew there was no way out of Gringotts for a thief.

 

 **Harry** took a deep breath before exhaling, ‘’Technically Hermione, did look like Bellatrix and had her wand so getting in was no problem, and once to get past the thief’s downfall and the dragon, we had a Goblin under the imperious Curse and he got us past and in the Vault, where he opened it.’’ **Harry** released another breath, ‘’Getting out was the hard part, keep in mind this next part was Hermione’s idea, we jumped onto the back of a dragon to escape through the roof.’’

 

‘’You’ll give anyone a heart attack pup with all these stunts,’’ Sirius said trying to be responsible as a Godfather and not laugh like the Marauder in him wanted to.

‘’And he doesn’t even know about the adventures I got up to in first and second year,’’ **Harry** whispered to **Draco**.

‘’Anyway continuing on to the fifth Horcrux which is a diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw and was created with the murder of an Albanian peasant in again 1946 or later but before 1979.’’ **Harry** told them swiftly before Sirius could question his first two years at Hogwarts. ‘’It’s current hiding place is in the room of Requirement at Hogwarts.’’

 

‘’The final Horcrux that Tom knows about was created more recently in the summer of 1994 with the murder of Bertha Jorkins and that is a snake known as Nagini and is huge roughly twenty feet long and as thick as a man’s thigh.’’ **Draco** told them. ‘’The two that he doesn’t know about was Professor Quirrell in the years between 1990 and 1991, no murder took place as Tom’s soul was very unstable at the time.’’ He added.

 

‘’I destroyed Quirrell by burning him with my hands in an underground chamber at Hogwarts on June 4th 1992.’’ **Harry** told them. ‘’And as we said last night, I’m the final Horcrux that he made with the murder of my parents and the attempted murder of me that Halloween night.’’

 

Remus looked at _Harry_ who was looking ready to faint in his seat between himself and Sirius, ‘’How do we get rid of the one that is in Harry?’’

 

‘’That’s easy, all _Harry_ has to do is walk to his death, don’t pull out your want, just offer yourself up to him when the time comes, Tom will no doubt hit you with the killing curse as he doesn’t know that part of his soul lives in you.’’ **Harry** told them, ‘’Once done you will be able to come back as Tom has your blood in his veins and at this time you can kill him. But it has to be you _Harry_ or it won’t destroy the Horcrux, I’ll probably die with you at that time.’’ He added looking at the faces some others looked pale and ready to faint.

 

‘’This can’t be done until the last moment though; we are going to come up with a way to get all the deatheaters in Azkaban to be kissed first so that he loses his most loyal followers.’’ **Draco** told them.

 

‘’How can, I just walk up to him and let him kill me.’’ _Harry_ asked from his spot beside Sirius and Remus.

 

 _Draco_ let out a small Unmalfoy like snort from beside Narcissa before looking at _Harry_ , ‘’Use that Gryffindor bravery or stupidity that you have.’’

 

‘’Enough, when the time comes you won’t be alone.’’ **Harry** told him. ‘’Trust me.’’ He added.

 

‘’Anymore, questions to do with the Horcruxes?’’ **Draco** asked them.

 

The order all looked at each other before shaking their heads no, ‘’Okay, if there is no more questions, Dray and I will take Teddy out for a few hours as we promised him that as soon as he was finished his 6 pages of work we would do something, and Teddy is a smart boy so they will be done soon.’’ **Harry** told them.

 

‘’Hopefully Kreacher will be up to telling Regalus story sometime this week, after **Harry** gets the fake locket,’’ said **Draco** as they heard little footsteps.

 

‘’Filthy little half breed from the future, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers.

 

‘’Teddy!’’ Both **Harry** and **Draco** said leaving the kitchen and running up the stairs with Sirius, Narcissa, Andromeda, Tonks and Remus behind them. The portrait was still shouting abuse when they reached it and saw Teddy sitting in the corner on the floor, with his knees pulled up to his chest, eyes closed and hands up covering his ears, books laying on the floor beside him as he cried out for Remus.

 

‘’Oh, shut up you old Hag.’’ Sirius said and with the help of Remus closed the curtains once again as **Harry** and **Draco** comforted Teddy.

 

‘’Hey, cub, it’s fine. She’s just a nasty old witch and Uncle **Harry** is going to get rid of her.’’ **Draco** told the seven-year-old who had not yet removed his hands or opened his eyes. ‘’Poor Sirius, Aunt Cissy and your Granny had to listen to her for years as they grew up before they could leave.’’ He added as he saw Teddy slowly removing his hands and opening his eyes.

 

‘’Why did my Granny have to listen to her?’’ Teddy asked quietly though the others still heard him.

 

‘’What is Aunt Cissy and your Granny to each other?’’ **Harry** asked him softly as Teddy finally let his legs down.

 

Teddy took a minute to think about it before answering, ‘’Granny is Aunt Cissy’s big sister,’’

 

‘’And what are they both to Sirius?’’ **Draco** asked him.

 

This time Teddy took a little longer to answer before tilting his head and smiling a little. ‘’They are his big cousins, like I am to Jamie.’’ He answered a little unsure if he was right or wrong.

 

‘’That’s right and the nasty old witch behind the curtains is Sirius Mother,’’ **Harry** told him. ‘’Unfortunately for Sirius, his mother wasn’t nice like your mummy or Aunt Molly.’’ He added as Teddy stood up and moved to hug his Godfather.

 

‘’What’s a half breed uncle Dray?’’ Teddy asked as **Harry** stood up with him in his arms.

 

Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Narcissa and Andromeda watched as **Draco** took a moment to think before he asked. ‘’You know the mean werewolf in our time that your daddy doesn’t like.’’ Teddy nodded his head from his place in Harry’s arms, ‘’Well some people say that he’s a full breed werewolf because he wants to be a werewolf all the time, where your daddy is a half breed because of the bad one and because your daddy doesn’t want to be a werewolf all the time, he doesn’t want to be a werewolf at all.’’ **Draco** finished.

 

‘’Okay, but Uncle Dray, I’m not a werewolf.’’ Teddy told him as **Harry** sat him down on the ground again where he then bent down to pick up his schoolbooks.

 

‘’I know that, but that nasty old witch doesn’t.’’ **Draco** told him as he took the books from Teddy.

 

‘’Okay, are you done talking now, so we can go out and show Uncle Dray some Muggle stuff?’’ Teddy asked hopefully as he walked down the stairs with **Harry** , **Draco** and the others following him.

 

‘’Are we finished now Moody, as we have to juggle saving the future and keeping a seven-year-old happy and safe as we both made a magical oath to Remus to keep him sane.’’ **Harry** asked Moody as **Draco** looked through the work before giving up, ‘’What you don’t understand Muggle English and Maths, what are you taught before Hogwarts.’’ **Harry** asked seeing the confused look on **Draco’s** face.

 

‘’Tell you later,’’ **Draco** told him setting Teddy’s books on the table.

 

Moody along with the rest of the Order watched them. ‘’Yes, you may leave, we can talk more at the next meeting.’’ He told them.

‘’Alright cub, ready to go once we get jackets on.’’ **Harry** told him, he laughed as Teddy pulled **Draco** out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the drawing room. ‘’It’s been a while since Teddy has actually been outside as it’s not safe for him.’’ He told the others, ‘’And please who ever wishes can mark Teddy’s work,’’ he added as Teddy and **Draco** came back down. ‘’See ya later, we’ll probably have dinner out tonight Mrs Weasley.’’ **Harry** informed her.

 

‘’Let’s go Uncle Harry.’’ Teddy said as **Draco** gave **Harry** his jacket, the three of them waved goodbye before hearing out.

 


End file.
